Of Ghosts and Gods
by ElemenTalia
Summary: What if the Gotei 13 found out about the strange ghosts that seem to populate a certain British Wizardry school? What if wizards could see Death Gods? Certainly nothing but trouble, especially where Kenpachi is concerned. Crossover Female Ichigo/Kenpachi.


Ghosts and Gods

Complete

By ElemenTalia

Beta'd by ElemenTalia and nightslashcheetor

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way Nor do I own Harry Potter.

Summary: What if the Gotei 13 found out about the ghosts that seem to populate a certain British Wizardry school? What if wizards could see Death Gods? Certainly nothing but trouble, especially where Kenpachi is concerned. Crossover Female Ichigo/Kenpachi

Authors Note: I was lying in bed when I suddenly thought of the best story to write. I, of course, was far too tired, and lazy, to get up, find a light, paper, and a pencil to write it down, and instead decided to do it when I woke up. Mind you, it was a cold night, and I had only just gotten warm.

You might want to, but I'm not saying you have to, thank one of your fellow readers, (Who that reader is, well, I can't find the name… Somehow I lost the email…). This specific reader you see, requested me to write a Kenpachi and Ichigo story, and portrayed it in such a way that I was immediately interested. ^_^ So yes, I do write requests. Feel free to message me, and send in plot ideas as well. Or quotes you think are cute enough to be added. There's a very high chance that I will add it. I already put one in one of my other stories. Once the requests or comments start flowing in, I'm going to be saving a word document filled with all the fun little ideas.

Thank you very much,

**EDIT: **I have rewritten some of what I published as I was corrected on various mistakes I made, and I finally had the time to answer a few of the questions given in reviews. I hope you enjoy the newer and better version of the story.

ElemenTalia.

* * *

Death? Why this fuss about death. Use your imagination; try to visualize a world without death! ... Death is the essential condition of life, not an evil.

~Charlotte Perkins Gilman

The sound of steady breathing breaths filled the room. Lit only by a candle, the large, intimidating, official looking room was empty but for a desk, and four occupants. It was night, and no other life stirred, or dared, to disturb the scene and its volatile occupants.

Ichigo stood in a deceivingly lazy stance, one hand resting on her delicate hip, the other hanging freely. Only the tenseness of her muscles, and the overly sweet expression on her face showed how angry she truly was. Beside her, Kenpachi stood, utterly relaxed, Yachiru cheerfully clinging to his back. In front of them sat Yamamoto, fingers crossed in front of his serious face, elbows resting on the table.

He spoke, eyes creased shut. His voice broken, and harsh from old age, was still strong as he spoke, the very picture of a general commanding his soldiers, or, in Ichigo's opinion, a Lord commanding his servants. A Lord commanding his unwilling, and severely angry servants.

"I have an important mission for you. This mission will last for at least a week, and will not finish until you complete your duties. Will you take the mission?"

Kenpachi grunted, a large hand lovingly stroking the hilt of his blade. "Get on with it. I don't have forever."

Yachiru chipped him, eyes wide in excitement. "Is it a secret mission? Are you gonna be spies?"

Ichigo shot a confused look over at the little girl. "Spy…?" Her incredulous gaze transferred to Kenpachi "You actually read her that James Bond story? I said it as a joke!"

Once again he grunted. "It was a good bedtime story."

"It was a gory version meant for adults who enjoy reading graphic horror novels, and gory stories! It would give any child nightmares. Heck, it would probably give a lot of adults' nightmares! It gave Chad nightmares, and he has little to be afraid of!"

He shrugged. "I skimmed through it. It wasn't that bad. I've told her worse. This was almost boring."

"You read her- why didn't you read her something more childish?" She searched her memory frantically. "What about something like that Disney story, Cinderella?"

The scowl, firmly fixed to Kenpachi's face, didn't appear to be going anywhere. "I'm not gonna read her something pansy like that. 'sides. She doesn't like 'em."

"She doesn't-" Ichigo cut herself off. "Of course," She murmured to herself. "This is Kenpachi, and a kid raised by Kenpachi who's first memory consists of blood. What else was I expecting? Fairies? Princesses? Bambi?"

Yamamoto coughed slightly, successfully gaining their attention. "If I may continue?" He didn't wait for their permission, another action that caused Ichigo to scowl. Arrogant, old fashioned, rude, Soul Society. "You are to go to one of our separate branches in Europe, to a country called Great Britain." Ichigo jerked slightly, a movement that was quickly noticed. Yamamoto directed his question towards her. "You are aware of it?"

Ichigo nodded her head. "Of course. In the living world all children have to go to school from around ages 5, to 18. And that's just the basics. To get a good job, we are required to attend another school which lasts at least 4 years to more depending on what job you want to do. One of the things we have to learn in addition to reading, writing, math and history, is about the world and the different continents. Great Britain influenced a lot of our recent history, so, of course, we learned about it." She paused and continued. "And, if it's any importance to the mission, I can speak passable English. And some Spanish. Chad has been pretty helpful in that regard."

Yamamoto nodded in approval, though he still seemed surprised that she was not only educated, but that she was an educated female. Ichigo forced herself to remember that it wasn't really that much of a shock. Soul Society was a little behind the times. Only a little.

Okay, so they were so behind the times that they still believed that brush painting was a lordly thing to do, and that arranged marriages were fun and the most proper thing to do. Admittedly brush painting could be fun, but to have it as part of your studies was a little… And arranged marriages? She would kill goat-face if he tried anything like that. Well, you get the idea.

Yamamoto questioned her further. "You can speak English? And a third language?"

She turned her mind back to the conversation and gave him an odd look. "Of course. It's part of the curriculum. English has become so widespread it's necessary to be able to speak it, if not fluently, then passably. 'course, it's also necessary to know it if you want to read Shakespeare, but that's beside the point."

Yamamoto shook his head, impressed. Kenpachi on the other hand was not so impressed. "I didn't know you were an educated pansy. I thought you were better then that."

Ichigo glared up at him, her head barely reaching his bicep. "It's not as if I wanted to learn it. We're required to learn it. I didn't have a choice. Besides, I'm still alive. Technically. I live in the human world where I have to be that educated if I want to make it." The last part of her comment caused her to suddenly think of something.

She rounded on Yamamoto. "Which reminds me. I'm still alive. I'm only a substitute shinigami. Why in the world do I have to take part in this mission? I'm not one of your people."

Yamamoto actually opened his eyes. "I can always bind your powers."

She gave a dark glare towards him. "Don't lie. You can't force me. I not only killed Aizen, I managed to do it and keep my powers. If you do try to bind my powers, I'll chop you up with Zangetsu. Or wait for you to die from a heart attack. Either one will work. It will probably be faster and easier just to wait considering your age. Besides. You are my grandfather. You can't do this. And if you did, I'd set goat-face on you."

Kenpachi snorted in amusement. "Just give up Ichigo. He can't force you, but why else are you here then for a mission?"

Ichigo turned on him, sending him a glare that caused Yachiru, still lounging on his back, to giggle. "I have no idea what you're talking about." she said, a little stiffly.

Kenpachi slapped her on the back lightly, his hand lingering far longer then it would on a male. Then again, he would probably just kill another guy instead of manfully patting his back, and thinking about it, if he did, he wouldn't have done it lightly…

"Don't pretend." He said, his voice almost tender, though his eyes remained as bloodthirsty and wild as always. Even if, she admitted privately, they did appear a little softer than normal. "You've been bored without anyone to challenge you. You've had nothing to do 'cept your school, and once you've lived through a war, goin' t' something as boring as school isn't worth going to. Even yer Shakespeare isn't as good as it once was."

He chuckled deeply, forcing Ichigo to try to hide a shiver. Yamamoto, who was, thankfully, looking to the side so as to stay out of the conversation, missed the slight movement his eldest grandchild made. Kenpachi, whose eyes were trained to see the slightest movement for his kenjutsu, did not. An odd, hungry look crossed his face as he watched her. Finally, much to Ichigo's relief, he forced his attention back to the First Division Captain.

The captain in question felt the weight of Kenpachi's gaze, and turned his attention back to the three in front of him. "Your job is to go to Great Britain, and find a large congregation of ghosts. One of Britain's Shinigami sighted a strange white ghost, and, of course, notified the proper authorities. When shinigami were sent to investigate, they either returned with their memories wiped of what their orders were, or they wandered for weeks lost, their memories destroyed."

Ichigo stiffened. "Memories destroyed? You mean, as in wiped, right?"

Yamamoto shook his aged head. "No. I mean destroyed. When memories are wiped, it means that the memories are merely inaccessible. Otherwise, it means that they are wiped, and the imprint of the memories remains, still able to be retrieved. Memories are, or, we thought were, unable to be destroyed. It seems as if we were proved wrong."

The little female in front of him glared slightly. "And to have the memories destroyed, means, I assume, that they are fully…" she trailed off.

Yamamoto nodded. "Destroyed. There is not even the slightest imprint. It is as if the memories never existed."

The eyes of the Shinigami in front of him burned with anger. To lose one's memories was something expected when one died and came to soul society. However, to lose the memories created while still alive, or, in the case of the Shinigami, while still a soul? That was just as bad a sin as Aizen's deeds…

At least Aizen never actually messed with a person's memories. Sure he messed with their minds, and using his Zanpaktou's ability, made them think that things happened that really hadn't. But that was different. He would never have attempted such a thing. Even Urahara, who's goal in life was to daily defy fate by creating things using laws of science that probably shouldn't be tampered with wouldn't have done such a thing. To destroy the actual memories of a soul was something Ichigo assumed even the High King over Soul Society wouldn't have done, and he had the ultimate power to create or destroy!

After all… To destroy a soul's memory, was to destroy a part of that soul that could never be regained. It erased memories, emotions, dreams, and desires. To destroy a soul's memory was to kill that soul, and leave a shade in it's place.

"Right." Said Ichigo flatly as she stroked Zangetsu's grip yearningly, a rather intimidating imitation of the vicious male beside her. The vicious male in question grinned bloodthirstily as he watched her eyes darken in anger.

Ichigo continued to speak. "I'm in. Where are we to find the, strange white ghosts in question? And how on earth do ghosts become white? I've never seen them become white unless they were playing, and that was only back when I was just a normal human."

Kenpachi tilted his head to both sides, cracking his neck loudly. "Why are we going, 'stead of that uptight Kuchiki or one of the other captains?

The old captain opened his eyes to enunciate his point. "Because your exuberant courtship of my granddaughter has caused an endless amount of paperwork, I have had four separate captains appeal for some form of break, and Captain Unohana has reported 34 Shinigami to have been admitted into the Fourth Division healing rooms due to nervous breakdowns because of your actions. Assigning you to this mission will give you a change to continue your courtship without destroying the rest of Soul Society and causing a mountain of paperwork." Ichigo couldn't help but snort.

Yachiru cheered. "Yay! Ichi-chan and Ken-chan are going to have fun! Can I play too?"

Yamamoto nodded, though it was a useless gesture in itself. It's not as if he could stop Yachiru from following Kenpachi, or Kenpachi from taking her. "You leave now." He pointed towards the door. "Once you pass through the gate, you will reach your destination, and will be on your own."

Yachiru almost bounced in excitement as the two adults she regarded as parents started towards the door. The old Captain coughed slightly, gaining their attention. "And, if I may mention…" He waited until he fully had their attention. "It might be wise if you went undercover as a family. You might gain more information that way, and might finish the mission faster."

He tossed a small leather bag from underneath his desk. "Here is your money as well. Inside is the address of the two bedroom apartment you will be sharing. From the reports made by British Shinigami, people will be watching you, so you will be going completely undercover." He gave Kenpachi a pointed look. "By which I mean you should share the room with Ichigo, Kenpachi"

He opened his eyes, staring at Kenpachi almost darkly. "I will expect though no impropriety to occur." As an afterthought he added, "It would interfere with the mission." Unsaid, but clearly heard were the words, 'and more importantly, it would interfere with my granddaughters chastity.'

Kenpachi caught the thrown bag, and gently pulled a flummoxed Ichigo from the room. As the door closed, Yamamoto could hear the sudden scream of rage. "I'm going to kill him!" He winced as he prepared to hide. It would be wise if he didn't enter her field of vision when she returned, until she calmed down at least. He would help Kenpachi by matchmaking him with his heir, but he would not stand for the man to spoil his pure granddaughter until they were married. That simply wouldn't do.

He gave a soft sigh of exhaustion. He was getting old, and it was nearing time that he would retire. With how many nobles and members of the Central 46 that were requesting a political marriage with his granddaughter, it would not be long before he was forced to cave in. Such a political marriage would kill his granddaughter, so the wisest plan was to pair her with someone with authority who would protect her, and make her happy.

Despite Captain Zaraki's exuberance and tendency to maul and destroy, he appeared to sincerely adore, in his own fashion of course, Ichigo. Add to the fact that Captain Zaraki was in a position of power that he would no doubt stay in for many centuries to come, and was the strongest captain with the most powerful reiatsu second only to himself, it was a match that would protect his granddaughter from political manipulation. Besides, as much as she refused to admit it she returned the feelings offered to her by the rough captain, and they would make each other happy; when they weren't arguing viciously of course.

Outside, Kenpachi was still patiently, (amazingly enough), tugging Ichigo towards the gate. Finally he glared down at her. "Hurry up and start walkin' on your own. I'm not gonna pull you all the way."

She glared up at him in return and stepped up the pace. "I can walk on my own! It's not my fault you have such an incredibly large stride. I have short legs, unless you want me to run, slow down."

Yachiru perked up at that comment, an almost devilish gleam shining in her eyes. "Ne, ne! Ichigo, how about you ride on Kenpachi's back like me? It'll be fun."

Ichigo gave her a flat look. "Have Kenpachi carry me too? I think I can walk well enough on my own, thank you very much."

As Yachiru started to whine and protest, Kenpachi grunted, and crouched down. "Just hurry up and get on. She won't be quiet until you get up, and it's not like either of you weigh anything."

Ichigo rolled her eyes before climbing up onto his back. "Fine, fine." Her irritated words gave none of her true thoughts away. Instead, it was her face that betrayed her. She was blushing. Brightly. It wasn't as if she was attracted to the psychopath. It was just… Natural, to blush when a chiseled male offered to carry you, and then called you light. It was normal. It had nothing to do with the inner attraction she was pretending didn't exist. Nope, nothing at all.

Kenpachi stood and ran towards the gate, an arrogantly proud expression on his face. Shinigami passed by the group flinched in fear. The three most dangerous shinigami had just passed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ichigo grinned, insanity apparent in almost every movement. She was gone. Cuckoo. Crazy. Three steps up the wrong latter. No lights on in the house.

Kenpachi hit her in the back of the head sharply. "Get a hold of yourself. I'm not gonna be the one to explain to the Old Man why you've lost it."

She glared up at him, her hands twitching violently in her vexation. It was all his fault. All of it. All of the torture… She wanted to cry just thinking about it. And to think. It had all started when they stepped out of the Senkaimon. Or rather, they had been thrown out of it.

*Flashback*

Kenpachi was running. On his back, Yachiru and Ichigo were lounging comfortably. Ichigo sighed and looked down. "How long have we, sorry, you been running?"

Kenpachi grunted. "Don't know. We're going to another district of soul society. It's gonna take longer then normal, especially with an older and rarely used Senkaimon."

Ichigo sighed again. It was going to be a long trip, eh? Suddenly she scrunched her forehead. What… was that sound? She suddenly shuddered. That… sounded eerily similar to something else she had heard in the tunnels… A sound she had heard when she was invading soul society to save Rukia.

She tapped Kenpachi on the shoulder. "Hey, Kenpachi?"

"What?" Kenpachi didn't even slow down.

"Are you able to hear that sound?"

"What sound?"

'What sound' was soon answered as it grew loud enough for all three to hear without straining.

Ichigo closed her eyes, praying that when she turned her head and opened her eyes, she wouldn't see what she thought she might see.

"Please tell me that those aren't the sweepers…."

Yachiru laughed gleefully. "Yay! Let's see how fast Ken-chan can go!"

The orange-haired beauty next to the child whimpered. She was going to die.

*End Flashback*

Not only had they barely made it through the Senkaimon, but when they had been thrown out at high speeds, Ichigo had somehow landed on the bottom. Which, if she allowed herself to think about it, wasn't all that bad. If anything, it had been rather comfortable if she allowed herself to admit it, especially considering that the alternative was to have Yachiru landing full strength of her stomach. What had happened afterwards, however, was much worse.

Mere seconds after somehow finding herself in a provocative position beneath Kenpachi, (When was all the more confusing since before exiting the tunnel, she had been behind him and following all logic, should have landed on top of him), several oddly dressed men had rounded the corner to stare at them. Ichigo, who had been dazed from the contact her head had suffered with the cement, could only lay there, eyes glazed, and whimpering slightly, (Which, when she came too and realized how it had looked to the men, made the situation all the more embarrassing).

While it was horrifying to find herself in that position to begin with, Ichigo all but died when she realized that the men in question were the owners of the apartment complex that Ichigo, Kenpachi, and Yachiru would be living in for the duration of their mission, and that they 'fully understood' why a newlywed couple would take advantage of having tripped.

Ichigo groaned mentally, as she realized that, bad as it was, (Seeing as news of the event would somehow reach Soul Society), what had happened afterwards had been much, much worse.

Somehow, the men were a group of spiritually aware people who called themselves Wizards, and were able to use their spiritual powers through a conduit they called a wand. Strange as it was, using the men's information, the three Shinigami learned that there was a whole underground world of 'wizards' and 'witches'. Following a map drawn, and asking several wizards some pointed, though carefully worded questions, they had found themselves led to a Wizarding central called 'Diagon Alley'.

*Flashback*

Yachiru bounced throughout Diagon Alley, squealing over the cute, (Read: Dangerous and Deadly) animals in the pet-shops window, and knocking over piles of boring, (Read: Highly Enthralling Adventure-Murder Mysteries) books, and generally creating havoc wherever she could as Kenpachi and Ichigo strolled more sedately behind her, acting, in whatever manner they could, to pretend to be a loving couple.

Ichigo did her part well, smiling, (Admittedly, sometimes the smile was strained, like at the moment when Yachiru cheerfully destroyed a set of Shakespeare books as opposed to the moment when she destroyed a barrel of eyeballs), and leaning up close to Kenpachi, (Which was, in truth, mostly from exhaustion).

In turn, he was doing his part to look like a husband by smirking proudly (which could have simply been amusement in Yachiru's activities), pretending to growl possessively at passerby's, (probably thinking about how irritating this mission was), and sliding his hand that was resting on her delicate waist, down to her backside, (Which was simply pure acting).

Her mind froze. Hand sliding possessively down to her backside? The hand in question squeezed slightly. Ichigo yelped, blushing brightly, and pushed Kenpachi's hand back up to her waist. She glared at him from the corner of her eye. "Watch yourself!" She muttered from the side of her mouth.

He glanced down, the smirk on his face growing broader. "What if I don't want to?" He asked wolfishly, almost as if he were anticipating her refusal.

Ichigo made a rude gesture before continuing to speak. "What's more, who gave you permission to grope me?"

Kenpachi seemed to sigh slightly, before pulling her over to one of the ally's between two of the seemingly less busy shops. Ichigo followed grudgingly. Finally he stopped, and she opened her mouth to complain when she froze confused by his reaction. He turned around slowly, suddenly appearing, in her eyes, to be a predator hunting for his prey. A prey Ichigo seemed to be.

Her mouth dry, Ichigo swallowed. Kenpachi's eyes followed the movements of her throat, down to her suddenly gasping chest, and back up to her eyes. He stalked forward, each movement wasting little to no energy. He vanished, only to appear inches from her face. She started to squeak, shocked, before suddenly finding her mouth besieged by the older and larger males mouth. She gasped, unable to do anything else under the intense and unexpected attack. Kenpachi took the opportunity to invade her mouth, deepening the kiss as he plunged his tongue into her warm opening.

Ichigo melted. The small female whimpered as she clung to him, unable to think clearly, and unable to do anything except feel the burning of Kenpachi's touch. Her hands slid over his muscled form as his hands slid down her curves, seeking a more protected and untouched spot. Pure masculine pride coursed through his veins as he explored her small body and caressing her spine, almost finding what he sought. His hand reached lower.

Boom!

Rocks showered over the two Shinigami as smoke and screams filled Diagon Alley. Kenpachi stood up, pulling a dazed Ichigo to her feet. As the screams registered, Ichigo's brain kicked back into drive. She darted forward, pressing her Deputy Shinigami badge against her chest as she exited both the small area and her body, both body and soul blushing a bright crimson. Behind her, Kenpachi cursed as he struggled to escape the faux body he had been using. The two emerged from the alley, blades ready as they prepared to fight whatever was attacking.

Diagon Alley was empty but for the few souls lying injured or dead on the ground. Twenty men in black robes, and white masks stood in the center of the streets, wands brandished. Ichigo strode forward, moving to the first soul as she performed a Konso, not giving the soul, (An overweight male wearing a ridiculous overly feathered cap) any chance to protest.

One of the masked men, obviously the leader, yelled loudly. "What are you doing? Freeze where you are, and tell us your names before I kill you now!"

Ichigo looked around, confused. There was no one else around. At least, there was no one who was not hiding in the shops or moaning in the street. She looked up at the man, pointing to herself in query. "Are you talking to me?" She asked. No mortal should be able to see her like this. Were wizards about to see Shinigami? Or was he just special?

Another of the wizards snorted in disgust. "Of course we're talking to you. Name yourselves, and tell us if you are a follower of the Dark Lord." Apparently he could see them.

Ichigo continued to stare at them blankly. The Dark Lord? What in the three realms what he was talking about? She turned to look at Kenpachi for an answer. "You know what he's talking about?"

Kenpachi shrugged. "No idea."

Yachiru's giggle flooded the area, and all eyes turned to where she was sitting on a large boulder, the only large remains to one of the shops. She jumped down to cheerfully stand next to Kenpatchi He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. "Ya know what they're talking 'bout?"

She nodded, eyes creased shut. "They're the bad guys." She told them, her high pitched voice clearly heard. "They're supposed to be the followers of a guy like the wizard version of glasses." She gave a cute shrug. "At least that's what I heard from Bun-bun-chan!"

Bun-bun-chan was the nickname she had given their apartment manager's wife. The older, and barren, lady had been kind enough to play with Yachiru on one of the days Kenpachi and Ichigo had charted out the territory. A witch and an excellent cook, she had all but adopted Yachiru, and had told her all about the magical world, information that she had then relayed to her "parents" in her own fashion.

Ichigo stiffened, tightening her grip on Zangetsu's hilt. "Like Aizen's follower's, eh? Bad guys always have some bizarre names. What are these guys calling themselves."

The leader of 'these guys' spoke up arrogantly. "We are called Death Eater's, you filthy mudbloods."

Kenpachi prowled forward, next to Ichigo. "Death Eater's, eh? Sounds a bit like what the old man would say as being part of our mission, ne Ichigo?"

Ichigo frowned slightly. When did she stop being Kurosaki, and started being Ichigo? "Death Eater's sound like they're admitting that they're hollow hybrids. So yeah, I'd say they're part of our mission." Her soft brown eyes scanned the clearing and settled on the form of a red haired woman and an infant lying underneath its mother's body. Her eyes hardened. Whatever they were, they were no better then a hollow. In the back of her mind, she couldn't help but picture a boy preparing to jump into the river, and a little girl and her mother taking a walk in the rain.

A vicious look crossed her lips, revealing teeth resembling human fangs. "Would you like first kill, Kenpachi? Or should I go?"

A similar, maniac expression crossed the faces of the child and the male next to her. "Ladies first." He purred, his voice a low gravel.

"Why thank you." She said, just as darkly as she took a step forward.

*Fast Forward Flashback*

The street was silent. It was nearly midnight, and London's normally crowded shopping districts were, for once, empty. Mary sighed happily as she walked through London's dense fog, her large black umbrella shielding her from the rain. It was so nice to be able to walk in silence. As a writer, ideas always came to her in the silence when she was alone, rather then when she was talking, or among others.

And she did write often. She wrote book after book after book. All were published, and all were loved. But, now, with everybody begging for another of her novellas, and her career depending on one more book, she had nothing to give them. No idea of what to write. Not even a scrap of a paragraph to even draw her ideas from.

A slight frown crossed her pouty, heart-shaped features. Lately her creative streak had all but dried up. There was nothing left to write about, that she hadn't already written. She corrected herself. There would be, but then whatever she wrote would be repetitive. That was part of the charm all her books contained: The ability to be different, yet at the same time still be normal enough to draw the readers into a fantastic story. But… Now she had nothing to write about. Perhaps she should buy a typewriter. A friend had told her that sometimes writing with a typewriter could spur on sudden bursts of inspiration.

Mary shook her head slightly, trying to keep her mind on the subject. Her goal was not to think about her problems, her goal was to walk about London trying to get inspiration. A slight smile crossed her lips. After all, that was one think London was great about. When the fog rolled in, and one was silent and patient, idea's would arrive, one right after another, all from the pictures she would see in the wisps of fog.

There was a dull thump. Mary froze, heart suddenly racing, and her breath short. Was this her inspiration? Was she going to be robbed and killed? She ducked behind a wall in front of one of the nearby stores, watching through a small crack in the wall as she waited for something to happen.

Through the fog, three forms stumbled out of a small pub. The largest form, a male, held out a hand to help the other large form, a female up. She brushed him off, standing up and walking to the side stiffly. The male and child both frowned in both confusion and worry as they watched the female hold herself tightly.

The male, a large frightening statue leaned onto the railing beside him. "What's up with you?" He asked.

The female started, obviously shocked out of whatever thoughts she had been thinking. "Nothing that matter's to you, Kenpachi"

The little girl who had, to Mary's shock, pink hair spoke up. "What's wrong with Ichigo, Ken-chan?"

The large male, Kenpachi, shook his head in confusion. "Don't know, Yachiru."

Ah. So now she had the names of all three strangers. Mary stepped out of her shelter, closer to the group, worried about the young woman. The next words stopped her cold in her tracks.

Kenpachi sighed slightly. "What's wrong with ya? Is it about why ya went berserk in the Alley? Ya did kill them more messily then ya normally do."

Ichigo shivered slightly, holding herself tighter as she turned to glare at him. "I said it's none of your business!"

He continued on relentlessly. "I know somethin' is wrong." He shrugged slightly. "I don't mind ya like that." He glanced down at the child still sitting by his feet before continuing on. "If anything, I like it too much."

Ichigo turned her whole body to face him in confusion. Kenpachi went on. "Still, no matter how much I liked ya like that, blood coverin' yer body, and the sprays of blood as ya stabbed that one idiot who called us mudbloods, but yer not usually like that." He frowned. "Normally ya hesitate in your fighting, giving them a chance to give up. Ya gave them no chance. Ya just butchered them. It's not like you."

The flame-haired female in front of him was silent for a moment. "Something in the Alley reminded me of something in my past. Something I can never forgive myself for. That's all." She shook herself out of whatever dark memories that had besieged her.

"Forget that. What is up with you and acting so weird! You're creeping me out Kenpachi! Pick a mood and stay with it!"

Kenpatchi seemed more amused then insulted. "Ya like the bloodthirsty and murderous part of me just as much as ya like my touch, so don't deny it Ichigo." His voice was taunting, and seemed almost overly warm.

Mary's imagination went into overdrive. They're assassins! She gasped silently. They're assassins in love! Only the girl has had a hard past and can't get over it enough to admit that she loves him too! Mary nearly swooned in joy. This was the best inspiration for her novellas then she had ever had before. No, not Novella's! This was enough to make a Novel! And forget just one novel! This was enough to fuel an entire series! She would be famous! Rich! She would be able to buy a mansion and the newest cars! She'd be on TV, and would sign autographs!

Ichigo brushed a hand roughly through her thick locks, pulling the damp hair away from her eyes as she looked away from Kenpachi's heated gaze almost in tears because of her confusion. She froze as her eyes met not an empty street, but the shocked face of a middle aged woman.

The lady, Mary, stared at them in awe, causing Ichigo to shudder at the intensity. Suddenly Mary grinned broadly and rushed into the nearest store, seconds later rushing out with a typewriter in hand. The three shinigami stared after her in shock as she ran away, typewriter clutched close to her chest like a chest carrying priceless treasure. "What in the world…?"

Ichigo shook her head trying to ignore the memories from the day's stress, and instead beckoned Kenpachi and Yachiru after her, the three of them never once even thinking in their wildest dreams that the lady had rushed home, and started a career in writing Graphic horror novels that would one day become highly famous.

*End Flashback*

Yachiru giggled slightly, happy in the knowledge that there was a lot of fun ahead, as she watched the tense features of Ichigo, and the amused expressions of Kenpachi who grunted slightly. "Ya have to admit you went overboard as well."

Ichigo groaned. "Don't you think I know that already?"

Kenpachi frowned. "Then what's wrong with ya?"

Ichigo raked a strangely delicate hand through her flaming locks. "What is the old fool going to say when he hears about this? We're going to be in so much trouble we'll be swimming in it. The old goat will never let me out of the house now!"

Yachiru cocked her head to the side. "The old goat?" she asked curiously, her bubblegum pink hair wisping softly through the air. "Who's that?"

Ichigo turned to her, distracted from the troubles of that day. "My crazy dad. The moron thinks it's a good idea to wake me up, or welcome me home by attacking me. Old Goat-face is a Shinigami though, one of the former Captains and the son of the First Captain, so of course he's going to hear about this. I think he was captain before you joined, Kenpachi"

The small female wilted. "I'm never going to get out of being grounded. I just know it."

Kenpachi snorted. "It's not like he can stop me and Yachiru from visiting."

Ichigo looked up, grateful for the suggestion. Even if it was Kenpachi, she'd never get to see anyone for the rest of her high school years. A little bit of company would be nice in her imprisonment. "Thank you Kenpachi" A small voice at the back of her mind reminded her of why she was in this situation to start with.

"But why," She demanded. "Did you have to go so crazy anyway? We didn't have to be so bad!"

*Flashback*

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the Great Hall, shivering slightly in their damp cloths. At the head of the hall, the new defense teacher, Professor Umbridge was giving a speech about something or another.

Quietly, and ignoring the froggy looking hag speaking, Ron shuddered as he looked up at the magical ceiling showing the weather outside. "Blah. It's horrible out there."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Definitely. I would hate to be a first year right now. If we're cold and wet, think about them! They had to go across the lake. They're probably soaked to the bone!"

There was a crack of lightening, and half of the students flinched from the blinding light. The large majestic doors to the great hall shuddered, as a great boom filled the air. Eyes turned towards it in surprise.

Another boom filled the air, accompanied by another flash of lightening, before the doors slammed open, crashing into the walls and falling off their hinges. Thunder roared as lighting illuminated the figures of three figures.

Dumbledore stood up, face unusually serious. "Name yourselves!" He demanded to the three intruders, voice as thunderous as the heavenly symphony roaring above the school.

The three figures strode forward, revealing to the stunned school three warriors dressed in black and white. The first one was a large male, horribly scarred, with his hair spiking upwards, each spike with a little bell on the end. He stood proudly, his huge body almost matching that of Hagrid, the half giant sitting at the long table designated for the teachers. A strange thin blade, almost tiny compared to his large form, was tucked into the sash he used as a belt, bringing attention to how his shirt gaped open, revealing a heavily muscled, scarred, chest.

The second figure was, to the shock of all, a little pink haired little girl about the size of Flitwick, almost comically cute next to the monstrously terrifying features of the male dwarfing her. She too had a small pink sword, the same type as the male and perfect for her height tucked into her sash like an adorable decoration.

The third and final figure was a beautiful female, with a fiery mane falling across her shoulders, and down her back. Well endowed, the female stood confidently, a proud beauty on the shorter side of the female spectrum. Like the others she had a blade. Hers however was much different. Like a giant butcher knife, the blade was wrapped in bandages and rested on her back, the handle on the right side of her head. She grinned rakishly, the very image of a deadly beauty.

The female stepped forward, ignoring the Headmaster of the school. She tilted her head to the side as she spoke back to the male behind her. "Kenpachi, did you really have to kill the door that badly? The old man is going to have a fit. Again. Seriously, with the things you keep doing, he's gonna die of a heart attack before he dies of old age."

Kenpachi snorted slightly. "The doors were in my way. Besides, it's not like there is any other entrance to the room, Ichigo."

Ichigo almost shivered when she heard the way Kenpachi caressed her name. "I get that, but with all the collateral damage that goes on whenever you leave Soul Society, soon you're not going to be allowed to leave."

The little girl giggled. "Aw! Ichi-chan is worried about Ken-chan!"

The woman blanched before sighing. "Whatever you say, Yachiru." She pulled the massive blade off of her back. Everyone in the hall stiffened. "Let's get this over with. I just want to take a shower and go to bed."

All the teachers discreetly shook themselves out of their stupor, and started drawing their wands. Once again, Dumbledore's voice shook the halls. "Name yourselves and your intentions!"

Ichigo looked up, almost bored, as she scanned the head table. "None of your business."

The blunt answer and disregard for the aged headmaster seemed to shake the confidence of the teachers. Ice cold eyes normally holding a merry twinkle narrowed in anger. "This is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of this school! You are trespassing, and unless you tell me of your intentions, I am afraid that I will have to ask you to leave."

His voice was steady, and his face was hard. Several students flinched in fear, and the teachers nearest to the elderly wizard drew back, afraid. Yachiru, who had hopped onto Ichigo's back, giggled. "You're a funny old man."

No matter how amused his charge was, Kenpachi did not find the situation hilarious. "Let's get this over with. I want to get this done."

The little female next to him looked up, easily bearing the weight of the small child on her back. "Think we should explain things, or just get rid of them?"

Kenpachi grunted. "Let's just get this over with."

Ichigo shrugged. "Fine with me." She grabbed her sword, bandages unwrapping themselves as she pointed it at the nearest ghost: The Bloody Baron. "You first."

The Bloody Baron seemed to sigh in relief as he watched the trio of Shinigami, eyes dark with understanding. He spoke, his voice rattling with his breaths. "It has been a long time since I, and the others, have been bound here. Why did you not come earlier?"

Ichigo snorted. "We didn't know about it." Suddenly her form disappeared, before reappearing in front of the terrifying Slytherin ghost. "But it's time to rest now. Whatever duty may have held you here is finished."

Her blade descended. Several screams rang out. The whole school watched in shock as the Bloody Baron started to glow a silvery white, before disappearing through the floor.

A roaring pillar of flame shot towards the small female, her form seemingly unprotected. She looked up, eyes surprised, before being swallowed up in the flames. Professor McGonagall gasped, shocked. She turned to Dumbledore. "How could you Albus! You killed her!"

A low, grating chuckling filled the air. All eyes snapped to Kenpachi. He grinned, his scars tugged maliciously in a terrifying expression of glee. "You think that you could kill a Shinigami?"

Ichigo stepped forward, flames dissipating around her seemingly untouched form, lips twisted in a wry smile. "Interesting. I didn't know that you could shoot fire at people with those little sticks."

Draco Malfoy, who had been sitting next to the Bloody Baron, screeched in rage and shock, his face a mottled red and white. "What is going on here? I demand you tell me! When I tell my father about this-" Again, as it seemed fated to be, he was interrupted, this time by, surprisingly enough, Harry Potter.

"What's he gonna do, Malfoy, when he can't even get out of Azkaban?"

Malfoy screeched in rage, and would have dived for Harry, had Yachiru appeared in front of him, face considering. "Huh. Ferret-faced-boy doesn't seem very smart."

Malfoy drew his wand, but got only as far as brandishing it, when Ichigo appeared in front of the little girl. She flicked the blond ferret in the forehead, the flick powerful enough to send him flying into the wall. She gazed at his crumpled form dispassionately. "Idiot." Her words seemed to send Umbridge, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, into a rage.

Ichigo seemed to silently sigh as Kenpachi attacked the toad, punching her into her own wall.

The ghosts in the mean time seemed to panic as a whole. The harassed red head seemed to sigh again. She waved a hand invitingly towards Kenpachi "Go fetch, Fido."

Kenpachi gave a blood thirsty grin as he lunged forward, blade brandished dangerously.

Dumbledore seemed to regain control of himself at this time. "Stop!" He bellowed, magic pouring off of him in waves.

Ichigo looked up at him in boredom. "No."

His eyes seemed to darken even more, however before he would respond, the enraged Umbridge interrupted. "How dare you go above your station and attack a pureblood, you foreign scum! Avada Kedavra!"

Screams echoed throughout the room as the malevolent, emerald green killing curse sped towards the small Shinigami, hitting her, lifting her off her feet, and throwing her into a wall near the unconscious Malfoy. The wall collapsed around her, burying her in heavy pieces of rubble

Umbridge had no time to celebrate the disposal of one of the intruders, as she suddenly found herself lifted by the neck, face to face with the enraged Kenpachi "I'm gonna kill you!"

"Stop." The quite voice seemed to cause all movement in the hall to freeze. Ichigo stood among the fallen rocks, brushing dust off of her form. She looked up, cinnamon eyes as cold as flecks of stone.

"That actually hurt. A pity that we're not allowed to hurt humans." She gave a viscous smile that froze the hearts of all in the hall. "But then again, according to Soul Society, you don't exist." Her smile turned predatory. "And you know, things that aren't supposed to exist, can't possibly be human."

Harry, the Slytherin's, and the majority of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff houses stampeded towards the exits', pushing their way out towards relative safety. Those in the Gryffindor house hesitated, torn between outright terror, and youthful stupidity.

Ichigo lunged.

*End Flashback*

Kenpachi grunted in amusement. "It's not tha' bad."

The little female next to him puffed up angrily. "Oh sure, it's not that bad. We probably traumatized those students."

Yachiru popped up next to her, grinned cheerfully, and holding up a thick book. "We did! Look Ichi-chan!"

Ichigo carefully took the book from her, and flipped through it. She finally came to a dog-eared page (Obviously the one Yachiru wanted her to look at, seeing as all the other pages in the book were unreadable due to scribbles, and tears), and gaped.

There was a dramatic, and obviously demonized picture of Ichigo standing, her back to the viewers, face turned and shaded darkly, hair appearing to be a wave of deadly living flame, and Zangetsu brandished dangerously at her side. Dainty, and smaller then the oversized blade she brandished easily, she stood in front and to the side of Kenpachi, whose grossly exaggerated scars, and maniac expression were somehow perfectly pictured as he appeared to almost crouch like a possessive animal over the small female. On his back Yachiru sat, an innocent angel cheerfully drenched in blood, eyes demonized and teeth a little too sharp to appear human.

Below the picture was a caption, the words written in an easy scrawl, and bolded in multiple spots reading: "The Three Death God Invaders Who Exorcised the Hogwarts Ghosts, and Created a New Magical Creature Rating XXXXXX. Classified Magical Creature Rating XXXXXX: Known Wizard Killer/Impossible to Train or Domesticate/God. Stay Far Away From. Instant Death Occurs Upon First Glance, and Possible Extermination of Your Soul."

Ichigo sagged against Kenpachi's large form. "This sucks."

Kenpachi bellowed with laughter, crouching down so that she could climb up on his back. She did so, a simple action that she barely realized that she was doing. An action that Kenpachi did notice, causing another oddly possessive and heated look to cross his face. He stood, almost carefully and started opening the Senkaimon that would bring them back to Soul Society. "S'not as bad as you think. 'least I've got you."

Ichigo blinked, shocked. "What in the three realms are you talking about?"

The large male who was carrying her smirked, as he started walking forward. "I'm talkin' about how I've got ya." He smirked over his large shoulder at her, bells in his hair tinkling merrily. "You might refuse to admit it, but you're my girl now Ichigo."

She gaped, unable to make a coherent thought as she realized what he meant. "That's – What – True – Not – No!"

Kenpachi laughed. "Deny it all ya want, Darlin'. But ya can't get away now. You're mine."

Yachiru cheered, joy, (Something that terrified lesser Shinigami), pouring from her small form perched upon her father figure's back. "Yay! I got a new mommy!" She paused. "Ken-chan?"

He grunted. "What?"

Her next words caused Ichigo to pale and swoon slightly. "Can I have a baby brother?"

Ichigo's choking and Kenpachi's loud roar of agreeing laughter was all that remained of the three Shinigami as they left England, and even those sounds quickly faded away, leaving only the memory of a horror thousands feared to mention by name.


End file.
